The most significant accomplishment of recent year was the structure solution of the soluble fragment of human TLT-1. We also showed that the soluble variant of this protein exists in vivo, making our finding more relevant. In the process of our efforts while working with TLT-1, we developed the first protocol for expression and folding of the functional preparation of TLT-1 at the preparative scale.